Lost hope
by Detention-Queen
Summary: Open your eyes re written- Mal and Jay are traitors It was their fault they left us here on this isle, with no way out, they did the one thing no villain should ever done, turn good and because of that the isle became tougher and more violence and if we broke the rules, well we don't want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and I am re written Open your eyes and if you read Jevie one shots the 1st chapter is about Eddie I'm doing a story but I'm going to focus on Open your eyes Here the 1st new and improved Chapter!**

The flames danced around in the wind, sounds of people cheering and yelling the orange flames lit up the dark sky two people stood tall and proud in their hands were photographs the first person stepped up he had blonde hair and brown eyes "Jay Son of Jafar," he says a person stepped next to him a female with blue hair "Mal daughter of Maleficence," the female says

"Traitors to our Kind," the both said, everyone started booing they watched as their photos went into the fire "They gone soft, turned good!" the boy shouts causing everyone to laugh

"Mal and Jay Traitors to the isle" they both yell out, everyone else started chanting

"Traitors," just then across the sea a bunch of fireworks were going off everyone saw the fireworks and started booing, the two people watched as Freddie got a lighter and set off a bunch of fireworks.

"Long Live Evil" Freddie chanted.

Evie turned her back to the group and walked off, followed by Carols "Evie," he says Evie turns and faces him "I miss them Carols," she says

"I do too Eves looks like it us two left of the rotten 4," Carols says the two jumped on to the roof and looked down below they saw chaos it was perfect.

Mal and Jay are traitors It was their fault they left us here on this isle, with no way out, they did the one thing no villain should ever done, turn good and because of that the isle became tougher and more violence and if we broke the rules, well we don't want to find out, since Maleficence is no longer the Queen of the Isle, the people nominated my mother the Evil Queen, was now the ruler of the isle making me her Daughter Evelyn Royal the princess of the Isle I rule the Isle now along with my best friend Carols De vile.

That day the day they betrayed us we made a promise to each other, we shall and forever be evil


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to** dancergymnast2003 **thanks for following :)**

It was a month after the coronation and Mal was with King Ben along with Jay "So you want Evelyn Royal and Carlos de vile these two you want to come to Auroden," Ben asks

"Yeah we do, we were close me and Jay kept those two safe and we need to get them out as soon as we can" Mal says

"I will try my best," Ben says

"Please try it been 2 years," Mal says while looking at the isle what she called once was home not knowing how much things have changed.

Evie heard footsteps, she opened her eyes to see Eddie smirking at her "Here tell your mum I'll be back tomorrow," Evie glared at Eddie as soon as she left she stood up and ran into the bathroom Evie looked in the mirror she changed in the last few years her hair was longer it was black as coal with midnight blue highlights in she got an old cloth and put some out of date grapefruit soap and washed her face, Evie looked in the mirror her eyes were no longer hazel they were a dark chocolate, she braided her hair and shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans a navy blue strappy top a pair of beat up blue converse she walked out only to see Carlos sitting on her bed, this time he had a busted lip and a black eye "Carlos," Evie says.

Carlos took one look at Evie was always the mother of the group Carlos watched as she took out a medical box "Okay Carlos this will hurt okay" Evie says gently she presses a small cloth covered in alcohol on to his lip Carlos flinched in pain Evie held out her hand and rubbed small circles on his thumb she took out some foundation and covered his black eyes and put some ice her fingers touched his face her eyes turned blue Carols felt a tingle he looked in the mirror to see his cut gone and his eye was clear "Shh its our little secrete," Evie says.

Evie took a good luck at Carlos he grew into his look blonde hair athletic figure he wore a white top a pair of black jeans some red high tops and a matching red jacket "So you ready?" Evie says

"Yes," Carols says.

Evie and Carols stood tall and proud the black market was full of people, the two smirked, Evie walked along she got all the boys attention with just a smile it was like this Evie distracts while Carols steals Evie glances over and smirks "Bye boys," she says, Evie walked away towards Carlos . The two stood on the roof of an old building they looked below at the people "So you going to tell me how did you get that eye and lip" this was a rare side only Carols get to see it it was the side where she was nice and caring "Mum got drunk and I was her punching bag, she started saying how I should of gone instead of them," he says Evie put an arm around him and pulled him close

"She doesn't mean that," she says, all of a sudden a massive car pull up, last time it happened the Rotten 4 we split "It so Clean," Carols says

"Well I know what we can do," Evie says.

Ben looked out of the window he saw 4 people smirking "Get him!" a voice yells all of a sudden he was attacked by something he looked to see rotten apples at the windows he pulled up to what looks like a courtyard he looked to see a crowd of people he tried to looked to the two he glanced up to see two figures on the roof, "Attention I would like to speak to Evie Royal and Carlos De vile or their parents," Ben announces

The two heard their names being called "Shall we?" Carlos asks

"We might as well," Evie says.

All of a sudden everything was quiet Ben looked to see two people walking towards him "You called for my Daughter,"

"What do you want with my Son,"

Cruella and the Evil Queen stood tall and proud behind them were two teens

"I King Ben request Evelyn Royal and Carlos De vile, to attend Auroden prep," he says "Do you except," Ben says

"Yes They do when do they leave" The Evil queen asks

"Now would be nice," Ben says

"Perfect Carols Evie go Pack" Cruella says

"Actually all clothes and essentials will be supplied" Ben says

"At least let me say goodbye to my daughter," EQ says Ben watched as the Queen gave Evie a bag he turned to Cruella who was clinging on to him "No Carols stay," she cried Ben watched as Carlos jumped into the car while Evie followed.

Carols was in awe with all the sweets he took what he could find while Evie picked a blue twisted lolly Ben smiled "So Mal says you guys were friends,"Ben says slient the two ignored him

"Mal offered to give you two a tour," Ben says

"Mal this Mal that we get it you know Mal," Evie says causing Carlos to smirk

"Actually Mal my girlfriend," Ben says he saw Carlos laughing along with Evie

"Well Mal got a boyfriend thought she didn't do love," Carlos says

"Same wow she so not the same girl," Evie says

"What about Jay?" Carols asks

"He dating Audrey the daughter of sleeping beauty" Ben says he saw the look of disappointment on Evie face however Carols let out a laugh

"Wow they changed," Carols says

"Yep," Evie says her tone was venomous

"Here we are Auroden Prep," Ben says


	3. Chapter 3

**gez lutz merrygold** **I don't know about the parings yet**

Mal POV

I watched as the limo door opened and all of the sudden the music stopped, I knew they had this reaction, I gasp in shock of who stepped out, all the boy starred at her, Evie stood tall and proud last time we saw each other we were 14 that means she 16.

"Evie" I said, she turned and looked at me, then I notice something about her has changed, I looked behind her to see Carlos, got out, he had grown into his looks I saw a how skinny he was and saw a slight bruise around his eye. "Mal" Carlos says, I see Evie walk back towards Carlos, last time we saw Carlos, he was 14 he was the same age as Evie we use to call them twins.

"Welcome to Auroden we hope you enjoy your stay" Ben said he held his hand out to Evie she just glared at him, he turned to Carlos who did the same as Evie "Well then, let me introduce you to fairy godmother" Ben said, I excepted them to ask about the wand but they didn't I looked at Ben I was thinking are they plotting something, I took a look at Evie and I knew they weren't.

"Welcome, we hope you have a magical time here at Auroden" she said, I looked at jay who was gawking at Evie, I notice something was off about them two, something in their eyes have changed.

"Wow it so bright," Evie says

"I know it never this bright back home," Carlos mumbles

"I know maybe because back home never got much light," Evie says causing Ben to tense up

"Hmm I wonder why?" Carlos says enjoying how tense Ben was

"Maybe because Auroden is so full of shit," Evie says causing people to gasp Carlos just laughed Evie turned to Mal and Ben "Well King Ben are you and your girlfriend giving us a tour or what" she snaps

All of a sudden Winter walked up to them "Winter Daughter of the princess now queen Snow White are you the Evil Queen daughter?" Winter says

"The one and only," Evie says her eyes were shooting daggers to Winter her eyes drifted to the bag "Is that the box what EQ wanted my mom heart in!" Winter exclaims

"Yes my mum said if I ever got the isle I can use it," Evie says I decided to get involved

"Alright Evie and Carlos follow me,"I says

Evie and Carlos just looked at each other and followed Mal Winter barge by Evie causing her to fall on her arm Carlos saw Evie bite her lip he saw her eyes turn blue "Evie no not yet," he says to her Mal looked to see Evie brushing some dirt of her jeans I deicide to try and talk to them "So how it been on the Isle" I asked, they just ignored me, breath Mal there mad at you.

I looked to see Doug, "Hey Doug" Jay said, I looked and saw Evie looking at him

"Hey guys who are they" he said pointing at the 2 people behind Ben

"Doug meet Ev-" I was cut off by Evie

"Evelyn daughter of the evil queen" she said, first she ignored me and then cut me off

"Carlos" he said, the look on Doug faces was priceless, "Your- the evil queen daughter" he stuttered Evie smirked and walked towards, I looked back at Carlos who was smirking "Don't worry I don't blame your family for pushing my mum off a cliff" she said, Doug looked like he was about the past out, "Right Mal show Evelyn to her room" Ben said as he looked at his friend

"Jay show Carlos to your room" he said.

I showed Evie to her room I excepted her to Gasp in shock but instead she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed "So how it been?" I say slient

"Evie I-" I was cut off again

"Evelyn, only my friends call me Evie" she said, I sharp pain shot through me

"I am your friend" I said I looked into her eyes and all I could think of what happened to my best friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter**

Jay POV

 **I** watched Carlos unpack he no longer the scrawny boy I know I trying but he refuses to speak to me, "Hey so how are you?" I asked trying to start up a conversation, he just shrugged, "Where does Evie stay" I heard him ask,

"With Mal room 56 end of the hall way turn left 3rd door down" I said "Carlos" I said "Talk to me" he turned and looked at me

"Traitor" he spat, I hung my head low, I tried to walk closer to him but he stepped back

"Carlos listen I-" he turned his back on me

"You betrayed us! For what to be a good guy! Don't you know what if felt like to find out your two friends have betrayed you do you jay" he yells I know this was hard leaving those too alone Mal always kept an eye on them she took a liking to Carlos while he took a liking to Evie in more ways than one

"No I haven't but Carlos your here now, its time to give up being evil, its okay to be a good guy" I said, he glared at him

"Who knew the all mighty Jay has turn soft gross what happened to there team in I eh" he said, I hung my head down, "Off to see Evie" he said, before storming out the room.

Carlos POV

Give up evil does he know how hard that will be he left us he doesn't know what happened to us he wasn't there give up being evil we can't the amount times I thought that but no I am evil after what me and Evie did there was no way I could turn good what would my mum think even though my mum is a bitch she cares about me deep down, but Jay wasn't there he was living like a prince while the isle got more tougher for us, I stood outside room 56 a knock 3 times I hear feet walking the door opened I looked to see Evie.

Mal POV

As soon as I heard the door knock I rushed to open it only to find Carlos, he refused to look me in the eyes "Hey E wanna go explore the school" he said, I looked back at Evie who put something in her bag, "Sure since we be staying here" she mumbled

"I'll show you around" I said, they both looked at me

"No thanks we be fine on our own" Evie said

"Yeah we been on our own for 2 years" Carlos says, I watched as they slammed the door in my face, I sighed I found my spell book, I flipped through the pages, looking for anything it had notes on all the villains weapons, I looked and found the Evil Queen

 _It said that the EQ, was known for her beauty, and her magic mirror what obeyed her she could find anything and anyone, it had all the answers, it is also that she has a spell book with potions in, but only the descendants of the EQ like snow white and her kids or EQ daughter, it will be in their control also, who ever owns the potion book will have great power._

I slammed the page shut, could Evie have the spell book? I wonder, I mean she is the EQ daughter, I sat down thinking how much she change

 _2 years ago_

 _Evie and Carlos- 14_

 _Mal and Jay 14_

 _I watched as Evie applied her pink lipstick, she kept checking herself in the mirror "E" I said she turned and looked at me "Yeah M?" she asked_

" _your ready to do some tagging" I asked she smirked I chucked her some spray paint, we divide up, it was 3 hours in and I heard a loud bang and screaming, I looked down to see Evie, she was being chased, by 3 guys, Mal saw Evie jumping onto a table, everyone started to move their plates, she put both hands on a blue bar and jumped over it, she jumped and the crates and landed on the roof._

" _E what did you do" I asked I looked and saw everything trashed_

" _You know tagging" she said, in the distance we saw a black car pull up_

" _GIRLS GET DOWN" we heard a voice yell we saw Jay and Carols, the rotten 4 pushed past everyone, they looked to see a car_

" _Mal, Malone and Jay Aie have been accepted to Aurdon prep"_

 _That was the worse day of my life, but the day we accurately left hurt me most._

" _So your last night on isle" Evie said, we looked at her we known for 3 months,_

" _Yeah" Jay said_

" _Well lets go out with a bang!" Carlos says we all look at each other and smiled, we got some spray paints we saw a wall it was massive, it was filled with with poster of King Beast, I smirked we started to rip all the poster down leaving a black wall, "Ready" she said, by the next day everyone gasped in shock._

 _Everyone saw a paint of 4 villains, faces and their parents logo above them and down below said Rotten to the Core the group looked at the rest of the VK "Long live EVIL" we all said, everyone started cheering._

And that was the last time we saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal POV

I watched as Evie left with Carlos I let out a sad sigh and set on my bed _Something happened to them, I need to find out what_ I opened the door hoping to find out where they were I saw Ben walking towards her "Ben I'm sorry about Evie and Carlos their attitude" I say but Ben cuts me off

"Its fine Mal I excepted it," he says

"Do you know where they are?" I asked

"Yeah I passed them they asks where a good place to go away from the peppy shit," Ben says

"Wow what did you tell them," I asked

"I said there no place," Ben says "Then they walked off," he says

"So Evie and Carlos are looking for a place to get away from this?" Mal says

"Yeah Mal they need time," Ben says I look at him I can tell he was serious

"I know but something happened and I want to know what," Mal says.

Carlos POV

After we passed Ben we found a small pathway leading away from the school "I've been here for 3 minutes and I hate it," I say I saw Evie smile "I mean good this good that this school is filled with joy and love and everything nice," I mimicked FG I heard Evie let out a laugh we carried on a few miles then we stopped we looked to see a small cave with a waterfall "Shall we?" Evie says to me all I do is smile.

The place was perfect "So Evie what the plan?" I say

"I don't know," she says "I mean we free Carlos apart of me is happy but apart of me is not free a part keeps saying I will never be like them I feel like we need to prove ourselves to our parents I just don't know do you have a plan?" Evie says

"Yeah how about we give this a go we try to fit lets say for the next 4 weeks if we still feel out of place we make Auroden fall to it knees, Evie Eddie not here my mum locked away we could be free!" I say to her

"Okay Carlos we give this thing a go but I still hate Mal and Jay" Evie says

"Same come on," I say me and Evie leave the cave Evie turns to me

"If we need to get away come here it be our hideout?" Evie says

"Deal," I say.

Mal POV

I was in my room with jay when Evil and Carols came in, they looked at us then at each other "Guys listen we owe you an apology" Evie said, I was shocked

"Were just felt lost, I mean we thought you forgot about us," Carols says

"We are willing to try to be good" Evie said I looked at jay we knew it they were sorry, I embraced them both

"Its okay guys we forgive you, now it dinner time and you need to try the food here" I said I linked arms with Evie and dragged her towards the dinning room, I looked back to see Jay and Carlos talking and laughing.

We entered the dinning hall where I saw Ben, I waved at him I notice Evie looking at him "Ben I'm sorry for my attitude" she says, I smile but something doesn't add up why the sudden change in attitude

"Yeah, here you go you have starter main and pudding" when I said that her eyes lit up, she took a plate and got chicken with carrots, mash, gravy and cabbage, she chose a fruit smoothy, I grabbed a chicken burger with chips and a can of coke. "come on meet the group", I said, I walked over to with Ben "Hey guys" I said.

They all smiled there eyes settled on Evie "guys meet Evie, my second in command" I said everyone looks shocked "E this is Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Jane, Ben you know winter" I said I was hoping no one would say anything and thank lord they didn't, Evie sat down next to me "So Evelyn can you tell us what is like on the isle" Chad asks I saw her tenses along with Carlos

"Okay what do you want to know?" she says, I see Carlos sitting beside her he had the same as Jay, beef burger large fries and coke

"Who in charge of the isle since Mal mom been destroyed" Lonnie asks

"My mum" Evie said, I looked and saw Winter shifting she wanted to say something, but didn't

"I have one, what do you VK do for fun?" Ben asked, I saw Evie and Carlos tense up and look at each other "Tagging" Carlos says I looked at Jay and he saw the same thing

"What's tagging?" Audrey says as she sits down next to Jay I saw Evie glaring dagger at the girl I always knew she had feelings for him

"Its where we spray paint, our parents logo all over the isle it was a way to mark our territory" Carlos says

"Yeah who tags a place it there, so how many have you tagged?" Jay asks

"We got Half the isle, Docks, Woods, Manor house, Evie castle" Carlos says

"Wait you live in a castle!" Winter exclaimed

"Yeah, I do" Evie says

"But Only princess can live in a castle" she says

"My mum was the Evil Queen and is currently Queen of the isle" she said winter looked down, and started fiddling with her nails "Im off for pudding Carlos wanna join!" she says in a sweet voice nut I knew it was an act I saw Carlos stood up "Want anything?" she asks they just shook their heads.

I glanced at them they seem in deep conversation I saw them high 5, I look to see Evie with a cake called Devils kiss, the two VK sat back down they notice how Evie split her cake with Carlos, Mal couldn't help but smile, she looked at her friends, this is perfect but there still something what doesn't add up.

"So there a Halloween party in 2 weeks and everyone invited" Ben said I saw Evie glance at Carlos

"I'll pass im not a fan of Halloween" she said

"Same im going to bed E" Carlos said as he looked at the blue haired girl, they both stood up and walked away from the.

"Well that's Awkward" Chad mumbled,

"Don't worry things will get better" Jay says "They just feel awkward"

Jay POV

I walked into the dorm to see Carlos, he was playing a video game "Hey can I join" I asked he nodded "Sure" I grab a controller

"So why don't you want to go to that Halloween party?" I asked

"Not a fan, me and Evie never go the isle Halloween party's any more" he said

"Why?" I asked

"Just grew out of them we normally watch movies" he said, I can tell he was hiding something and I was going to find out what


End file.
